Rulebook Raydor
by Jaffen's Girl
Summary: Season 7 Episode 8 of The Closer "Death Warrant" Cpt. Raydor is sent to prison to speak with a prisoner who turns out to be dead when she arrives. SMUT SMUT SMUT Never done before pairing... I think. Entered as Major Crimes because it is ALL about Raydor!


Note: I think this story belongs in "Major Crimes" because it is strictly a Raydor fic. The story is a fill-in for Season 7 Episode 8 of The Closer.

Rulebook Raydor

Sgt. Stanton

Ray Diamond was never much of an interest to the LAPD. Except for very recently and now he is dead. At first they sent a beautiful blonde woman to come speak with him. He apparently had something to offer her otherwise a Deputy Chief wouldn't have shown up. That woman left shortly after visiting but the buzz still lingered. The hormones among the men were running high and Ray Diamond started to get a lot of attention. I reflect on the lifeless body of Ray-Ray, he lays covered in blood on the floor of the communal shower his mop sprawled out next to him. It is a fitting end for a terrible man, but who am I to judge? I can hear the foot falls of a woman and I am briefly shocked, it couldn't be another woman. I was notified that the LAPD was sending a Captain Raydor to do a follow up visit with and the name "Raydor" didn't strike me as very feminine.

"Sergeant" I turn around and take a look at the beautiful brunette in front of me. There are a lot of MILFs in LA. My buddies and I tease that it is 'the MILF capital of the world' and this woman is no exception.

"Stanton… Sergeant Stanton" she reads my name printed on my chest. "Do you have any idea who murdered Ray Diamond?"

Direct and to the point, I find that quality endearing in a woman her age. Younger women that are direct and to the point always rub me the wrong way. It somehow always seems bitchy and condescending like they think they are better then the person they are speaking to. Younger women in law enforcement have to prove themselves and perhaps that's unfair but men do go through it too they just don't try as hard, women would argue that men don't have to try but women do. I disagree.

"This is high power Ma'am…and only about a dozen guys to choose from and they all love killing people." She smells really good, and its welcome amongst the fowl oder of the showers.

"Such a secure wing." She smiled a sweetly sarcastic smile "how did they manage to stab him to death without a guard noticing?" The same smile returns. This woman- Captain Raydor, she has proven herself already in the LAPD, I can tell just by her presence (the rank is a good indication as well) she stands in front of me baiting me into cooperating with her but she already knows that I will only give her the information I want to give.

"All do respect Ma'am, the county owns this investigation, we don't answer to you. In fact we have our own questions; like why all this interest in Ray to begin with?" She isn't phased she must have been prepared for me to protect my turf, and she doesn't fight for it.

"Ray made allegations of police brutality during his arrest." It is an obvious coverup but it has merit and that tells me this woman is smart. I plan to cooperate with her but I wanna test the water a little first.

"And I can help you out with that, before he died Ray said the cops didn't do it." I fought the smile creeping to show on my face.

"Really, what good luck!" She didn't hide her smile. It was obvious she was slightly amused by my obnoxious behavior and I am ready to see where this hassling leads me this but the Coroners Assistant spoke up.

"Yeah especially cuz the guy was stabbed in the throat a half a dozen times." I glare at the man then face the Captain who is wearing a smug expression, she enjoys watching me squirm.

"Yeah, he had to repeat it- twice." The young man threw me and I lost the urge to continue patronizing the captain and I swear she almost looked disappointed. "Look, first you guys send down a Deputy Chief then you follow up with a Captain? This isn't about some brutality beef. If there's something we need to know?"

"Tell me Sergeant." The game is over I can hear it in her voice "other then the LAPD did Ray Diamond have any visitors in the past 48 hours?"

"I don't know Ma'am we can take a look at the security footage and check the logs, come with me." I start down the hall quickly then look back to watch her walk down the hall her hips sway with each step and her head is held high with the confidence of any experienced and wise LAPD Captain. I stop briefly to let her catch up, I want to talk to her again, I just can't help it. "You women have gotten the men around here all stirred up, you can cut the testosterone with a knife in this place. It isn't surprising a man ended up dead." We strut together quickly down the hall.

"I really try to keep my feminine wiles in check… perhaps they are still worked up over the Chief. Most men prefer blondes." the sarcastically sweet smile is back accompanied by the bounce of her hair being blown back by our hastened steps revealing the smooth skin of her neck.

"I don't." I wink at her then we walk through the secured door.

"First I will pull the logs from the past 48 hours." I start typing trying not to think about her proximity as she hovers over me.

"Look there" she reaches over and points to the screen. The heat of her body can not go unnoticed while I ponder if it is just her hair or does her whole body smell this way.

"Looks like he did have a visitor." I move over to look at the other monitor that is loading the video and my hand collides with the back of her thigh. "Sorry Ma'am" I mumble "still not gonna tell me what this is about?" I try hard to distract myself.

"Well, it has to do with an assassination of a witness, Ray Diamond said he knew something. If he had contact with someone… anyone I want to know about it."

"And the police brutality? Was that made up?" I looked up at her and smile.

"Of course not, I am just trying to kill two birds with one stone, budget cuts and all." This time she winks at me.

I load the video and we fast forward through the footage till we get to Ray and his girlfriend we watch for a while then Ray and the woman stand up and there is an awkward moment between the two before they kiss.

"Was that strange to you?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"I appreciate your help Sergeant and I hate to keep you but would you mind looking to see if this woman has visited anyone else?" She touches my shoulder.

"Sure, I'll print you a list." I print the report for her.

"If you send me a copy of this I will be out of your way." I'm almost sad to see her go. I play the video a few more times, because I figure she's interested in it. I watch her watching the video again.

"What is it Captain?"

"This kiss… Can we watch it in slow motion?"

"Yeah," I slow down the clip of the kiss.

"There, something white?" she points at Ray's mouth then removes her glasses placing them on the table.

"I can make it bigger." We watch the kiss again "well I'll be damned, brains and beauty Captain, " she playfully tapped my arm. Ray had passed a small object to the woman with the kiss. "can't pull the wool over your eyes" I smile. Captain Raydor walks over to the printer and retrieves the papers I printed for her. I stand up to assist her but she doesn't need any help.

"Have you misjudged me Sergeant?" She walks over and leans half sitting on the desk.

"Not- Not at all Ma'am" her green eyes take the wind out of me and I stuttered no longer able to continue the playful banter I have insisted on.

She looks down at the log I printed for her. "This young lady has a lot of boyfriends in this prison." she stares at the corner behind me obviously lost in though. I study her features as log as I can before the words slip out.

"Would you like to have dinner later?"

A huge smile speed across her face then she put her head down shaking it slightly. The question was abrupt and unexpected I regret it immediately not because I don't want it to happen but because of her reaction.

"Do you want to skip dinner and just fuck?" she spoke in the same soft serious tone she has been using with me and suddenly I don't regret asking her to dinner. "I am technically a married woman who is too old for you to be serious with, we could just skip the formalities and…screw." Her voice hums sending my libido into overdrive I slowly check the time and then lock the door. I don't want to appear to anxious. I pull my wallet out of my pants and retrieve a condom.

"That hasn't expired I hope?" she removes her jacket teasing me.

"No Ma'am."

"Are you sure this room will remain private?" Her calm demeanor makes me think she does this all of the time.

"Yes Ma'am" I remove my uniform shirt then walk up to her and kiss her roughly her hands glide over my t-shirt as I untuck her blouse. She then pulls it over her head allowing me access to her bosom I reach down and caress her breast pulling it from her satin bra then I suck on her nipple causing her to moan. She unbuttoned and unzipped my fly before I even knew what was happening. My hands followed her down to my waist where she took me into her mouth and began stroking and sucking on my cock, it is torture pulling her up to face me ending the sweet feeling of her tongue but I won't last much longer if I let her continue.

"We don't have a lot of time." I kiss her again and unbutton her pants letting them fall to the floor. She stepped out of her pants easily without removing her shoes. I bend over to pick up the garment for her and drape it over the chair. She looks amazing standing there my eyes scroll up her body and I swallow hard, her legs are long and lean they call to me begging to be cherished. I kneel in front of her and rub my hands over each one slowly. I kissed her thigh then I press my lips against her panties where I can smell her arousal. I gently finger the fabric of her panties before pulling it to the side and poking my tongue in for a little taste. I push one of her legs up and encourage her to spread for me and she does. "Thats a good girl." I whispered against her soft curls. She hummed in pleasure and let me taste her again this time I stay there feasting and in moments she is bucking against me her hand gripping my head holding me in place.

I stand up and allow her to sit on the desk she watches me retrieve the condom and put it on. The evidence of her orgasm spread from her chest to her face and she looks unbelievably sexy. I kiss her hard jamming my hands through her hair I knew she could take it, I know it is what she wants She bites down on my lip and I slam into her over and over she clutches onto me I can't break the kiss it is the only thing stifling her moans and she knows it. She eventually breaks the kiss and buries her face in the crook of my neck. The smell of her hair sends me into a fury of lust; I want her badly. She holds tight to me for a short time before leaning back with her hands on the desk taunting me daring me to make her scream. I lift one of her gorgeous legs over my arm then she wraps the other around my waist I tug her closer to me then move in and out of her slowly, she hums throwing her head back. I suspect she won't lie down she is comfortable resting on her hands watching me fuck her. I sneak in another kiss and it is well worth it her mouth mimics the intensity of our little sexcapade. I watch my large dick disappear over and over in a slow steady rhythm I reach up and gather a handful of her breast and pinch her hardened nipple. I quickening the pace her leg wrapped around me begs me to push harder I know how close she is because I feel it too. On the final thrusts her moan is muffed and I don't know how she manages it, my orgasm is so intense it contorts my face and I can't open my eyes; nearly forgetting to be quite I bit down hard on my bottom lip, perhaps that is what she did.

I feel her shift underneath me fixing her cloths no doubt. I turn away to remove the condom I tied the end of it and pulled up my pants then I walked over to the printer and took a piece of paper and crumpled the condom up in it. When I turned around she was dressed again leaning against the table. Her glasses returned to her face and her hands down at her side. I walk up to her and kiss her again. she places a hand on my chest and I stop.

"You'll email that to me?" She held out her card and I take it.

"Yes Ma'am." She kisses me this time; a simple peck on my lips.

"Thank you Sergeant" she winks at me "and good luck with your investigation." I had completely forgotten about the murder of Ray Diamond and she knows it. I watch her unlock the door and saunter out of the office. I look down at the card it is now the only thing left of her in this room. "Capt. Sharon Raydor: Internal Affairs…" I huff and smile "IA indeed."

The End


End file.
